A CSI's Family
by Morganel
Summary: A follow-up of a very well written Fanfic. Hiphuggers take a weeks vacation, but soon after a serial killer is after them, keen on exposing them as a couple, they dont know it, but this killer knows their biggest news yet. Read on to find out...
1. Surprise Invisioning Family

Calleigh was drifting off in a train of thought; how she loved this old house and how she wished she could stay forever, how she wished she and Eric could slow down here in her Grandma's old house, now her own, with all the space and many rooms, always kept clean even when Clara had fallen ill and couldn't live here any more. Calleigh was imagining, this big old house could be a day care, with lots of kids and she would entrust the place to her sister-in-law Charlotte, but as she imagined children they began to lessen and all look like each other, more like relatives, finally turning into one child, but all her relatives had blond or light brown hair, then it hit her, her kid was playing in the yard in her thoughts.

She sat up with a jolt, breathing heavily a fresh coat of sweat over her skin,  
"Calleigh? What's wrong?" Eric was next to her in an instant, one hand on her shoulder the other wiping away a stray tear that had slid down her cheek. Calleigh put her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her, she took a deep breath to steady her breathing,

"Dream…" she whispered, she felt him nod,  
"Can you tell me about it?" Could she? What would telling him she'd just seen the two of them with a kid in the old house make him think? She sighed heavily,

"It was just a shock, not a bad dream, just a shock," she muttered tracing her fingers along his chest,  
"You maight not layke what you hear, and we've had enough drama in the all to resent past," She moaned, pressing closer to him. Eric put his index and middle finger under her chin and lifted it so she would look at him. He saw worry and sadness in her eyes, it made him think she'd had another one of those dreams were he dies; he rubbed her back, and kissed her brow,

"Was I dead?" As simple as that, she shook her head. Calleigh felt him frown, she sighed,

"Aye don't know if it will push you away or not, it's really not important," she started to get defensive and moody because she didn't like what was going on.

"Please Calleigh, I promise not to get mad or what ever you think I might do," He made her look at him again, she saw the sincerity in his eyes, and nodded; with another sigh she came out with it;  
"A kid here in this big old house…You and me…" She came out of his embrace, and looked down, waiting for the laugh or a 'never ever, EVER',  
But nothing came.

Just as she'd said it not annoyance but amazement crossed Eric's mind; he felt the same way; had had those same dreams, and was equally shaken by then though he didn't mind it as much, he took her saying that as a miracle, a happy miracle.

"Why was that so hard to say?" he said gently, reaching across the space she had made and caressing her cheek, and removing the tears that had leaked out (surprisingly so she had cried so much…she'd thought she had none left). Calleigh looked up, and saw not disgust or annoyance in his eyes, but a smile sort of like he was trying to hide how happy he was. She smiled shyly and crawled back into his open embrace, they just sat like that for a moment. She liked his smell, though it was stained with the sent of dry sweat and sex, she breathed it in any way not caring, making a mental note; it just made him smell better, sexier.

"I've had those dreams, same thing over and over since I was shot-" he felt her shudder "-I'm glad you had that dream…" He became quiet and lay down, Calleigh still in his embrace; her head placed sleepily in the crook of his neck;

"Thank gosh!" She whispered, and he rubbed behind her ear and she fell asleep immediately.

Not until long past midnight did her words catch a question in the back of his mind...  
"Thank gosh..." What did that mean?

**If you'd like the beginning of this story; just send me a message**.


	2. Awake and on Vacation

Waking up; for a brief moment all is forgotten, until you are truly awake, then it hits you and you've got to get up all the way.

Eric woke up to sunshine and smiled, he and Calleigh had finally resolved their argument, and she had had an, exhausting night, both emotionally and physically. Calleigh slept peacefully beside him, he just looked at her and enjoyed the view; her long blond hair, her slender body, openly clothed in a maroon bra and matching girl boxers, decorated with lace, and he thought how nice that colour looked on her, she was covered from the waist down with a sheet and the fan was on full power. Looking over at the alarm clock, it read 8:13am, he looked at Calleigh, and he sat up and reached over her and squeezed her side. She did that cute 'kitten moan' he loves, arched her back, and rolled over. She blinked spasmodically then grinned, Eric rubbed her side, and she put a hand on his chest;

"Mornin' Eric," She said sleepily putting her other hand on top of his;  
"Morning, you feeling better?" She nodded and pushed herself over so her cheek was one his chest;  
"What time is it?" She asked propping herself up on her elbow,  
"About eight eighteen," He answered rubbing her side and shifting positions,  
"So when you I get to meet your family?" He asked, and grinned and he grinned,  
"After you eat a 'home-made' Duquesne breakfast," She got out of the bed and grabbed a towel,  
"Change tha' sheet will yah!" And she shut the door, water ran and Eric got up, found the clean sheets and remade the bed, as he did a thought that had cemented it self at the back of his mind floated forward. That night after her dream she had said 'Thank gosh' to him not minding the subject of having kids, but why say that? He contemplated that for a minute and just pushed it away, Calleigh had been after all very tired and probably as tuckered out as he was, flying down from Miami to Louisiana, being sad about a lost loved one, then making up with her guy and he with his girl (in bed). But Calleigh had also been having a rough time sleeping and worrying, so he just let that whole thought go. He was gazing out the window imagining life as a father when she finally came out of bathroom wrapped in a towel looking more refreshed than she had looked for weeks.

"Yur turn!" she drawled clearly in a good mood, he walked over and kissed her sweetly, before he grabbed her towel, ("Eric!" Calleigh ran for a robe,) and got quickly into the bathroom.

It was her turn to think, so as she dressed, using one of his shirts and cut off jean shorts she fixed up her hair, and just sat there…what a very erratic night, she felt happier than she had been in weeks and now she could enjoy a week more with her guy, enjoy (and suffer) the Louisiana heat and figure out what to do with the old house. But one thought that had just now floated up to the surface, caught her off guard; Eric said he'd had the same dreams ever since he was shot? That made her smile, remembering the letter she'd found in the oh-so-many others, they had been looking through; he'd said it would be nice settling down with her, it had been a pleasing shock, and now they were here…

Eric came out of bathroom and Calleigh gave him a smile, she walked over to him and put one hand on his chest,

"Aye wanted to thank you again," she said and wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him, nice and sweet, he tangled his hand in her hair and put his other hand on the small of her back. She was the first to pull away slightly out of breath but smiling none the less, and just leaned against his still moist chest, she liked him holding her she felt small a delicate, and felling that was a pleasure and stress reliever; after all she was a cop, so she hadn't usually gotten that feeling, until she'd gotten Eric.  
"I'm here for you, always," he said putting his forehead to hers, she smiled;  
"And that's my shirt," he smiled to himself.  
"Okay, Aye'm a go make breakfast," And she walked out.

He stood there a minute remembering that all he really ever thought of after he got shot was her, and now he finally had her…


	3. Late Night Kisses

"Calleigh-Anne! Come 'ere!" Calleigh embraced her sister-in-law and smiled at the face Eric made;  
"An' you must be Eric nice ta' meet yah, fanally," Charlotte gave him a traditional Louisiana greeting (a hug), and smiled,  
"Hell I see wha' our lil' Lambchop has gotten all smitten!" Charlotte said smugly, and Calleigh's face coloured, Eric grinned, embarrassed.  
"Your man is fine," Charlotte rolled the 'I' in 'fine', close to Calleigh's ear so Eric wouldn't hear. Calleigh bit her lip and Charlotte smiled pleased,  
"Ok y'all come on in!" Charlotte motioned for them to come in,  
"Cal, you 'member me sayin' 'bout those pesky raccoons?" Charlotte asked, Calleigh nodded,  
"Well I got some traps and they're littering the field out back so no damn raccoons be eating ma' radishes any more!" Charlotte went in ahead of the two, Calleigh had stopped, and had walked around the corner of the big house, Eric was just about to ask what was wrong when Calleigh took off in a sprint,  
"Oh ma' gawd!" She cried Eric rushed around the house to see Calleigh running over to a little toddler in the back field. He quickened his pace, she had the little girl and it looked like she was scolding her. Calleigh looked up,  
"Eric!" She yelled in warning, he stopped, Calleigh scooped up the protesting girl, and ran over, strangely dodging darker objects, she was in front of him, a small space in between them, shifting the small girl from one arm to the next,  
"The traps," She pointed to the ground in front of him a clawed animal trap loomed not a few centimeters from his left foot,  
"Ah!" He stepped back, and they all quickly went back to the front door, which Calleigh opened to Charlotte yelling;  
"Clara Grace!" she walked into the hall and nodded mouth open and took the squirming Clara Grace,  
"Hey y'all Calleigh an' her boe are here!" She hollered, to the den, Calleigh smiled apologetically at Eric, he just grinned, as a cluster of family pored out into swarms of Louisiana greetings…

"Lambchop get the case of beers!" called Bryan,  
"Comin'!" Calleigh called scooping up the six pack and bringing it out back for every one else sitting by the big bon fire Tucker had made and every one was joking around, and Calleigh came up grabbed two beers and kissed Eric on the lips.  
Everyone was poking fun at each other; Charlotte had gotten herself drunk;  
"Now a' think a' should give ma' kids to tha wolves, they been screaming all day long, and fussing do damn much!" She swayed, and took another sip of her beer,  
"Char' you should stop drinkin' now you gonna have a nasty hangover ta'morrow!" Rob said drunk himself,  
"You maight be rayght there Rob but she cain't stay in bed and sleep it off like some can!" Calleigh drawled from the alcohol,  
"Shut up C.A.!" Charlotte muttered, and took another swig from her bottle.  
"Hey now wha' don't we tell some stories and answer some questions!" Tucker laughed when he saw Calleigh whiten.  
"Now should we start with, oh yeah! Tha' bikini incident!" He grinned,  
"Tuck a' swear if yah tell that Aye'll shoot yah!" Calleigh threatened,  
"Okay fine, then answer this all o' y'all have to!" he grinned again,  
"What is your favorite thing 'bout your partner, in bed?" He grinned,  
"Oh no!" squeaked Calleigh, putting her head down, Eric put his face down too but he was smiling,  
"Alright new-be first!" Bryan piped up,  
Eric bit his lip and ran a hand over his head, still smiling, embarrassed,  
"Well she does this 'kittenish moan' when she likes something," he shook his head laughing at himself, as the rest in the party "ooed".  
"Cal?" Charlotte pestered, picking up another beer,  
"Oo do Aye have to?" She said looking embarrassed and flattered at the same time,  
"Y'all probly scared him!" She motioned to Eric, who was grinning,  
"Come on tell us Cal'!" Bryan and Tucker both called,  
"Alraight faaine!" she thought for a minute,  
"A' like it when he kisses ma' ear!" She smiled embarrassed,  
"That ain't much," Charlotte drawled looking unsatisfied and drunk,  
"Y'know Call a think you're tha only Duquesne without a ring!"  
"Nope there're Gracie an' Tyler," Charlotte said,  
"Maybe, but that Bobby J. at day care has taken a fancy to miss Grace, might beat you two to tha alter!"  
Calleigh flushed crimson and Eric smiled and shook his head.

Every one was leaving except Calleigh and Eric who had stayed by the fire, Calleigh was now in his embrace watching the embers die away,  
"Do Aye really make a 'kitten moan'?" Calleigh mumbled,  
"Yeah, it's very cute," Eric answered, kissing her hair; Calleigh's head came up,  
"You want to' see maye old tree house?" She grinned, and stood up, taking Eric's hands, they walked of into the darker part of the field to the back with more trees,  
"Aye didn't know it sounded feline," She said after a moment of silence, Eric chuckled,  
"I probably wouldn't care if it sounded like a donkey in labor, because I just like being with you that way," Calleigh stopped and, hugged him, he hugged her too, then she lifted her head,  
"That's nice to know," and kissed him. Nice and soft, and getting stronger, she bit his bottom lip lightly and stuck her tongue out just a bit to slid over where she bit, that seemed to work for him because, the kiss deepened, one of her arms around his neck the other on his chest, one of his hands rubbing her thigh the other rubbing behind her ear, he guided her to a tree and she leaned on it, now both arms around his neck, and his hand still on her thigh, but the other now at her side squeezing slightly. Calleigh 'kitten moaned' and brought one hand to Eric's back rubbing it too,  
"Do yah want to see tha tree house still…?" she said breathlessly, still holding him close her, ear over his heart, which a beating very fast,

"Sure," he said, "In a minute," he mumbled before kissing her again, she didn't mind, of course, she got into it as much as him. Still pressed to the tree, her arms securely around his neck, he slid his had down to her knee and picked it up a bit, she did the rest automatically lifting her knee up more, he could press closer to her. She would 'kitten moan', he let her breath a second going for her ear, and kissing it softly, then she turned his face back to hers and kissed him again, towards the end of their make-out session Calleigh kissed him softly but with need and did a couple little kisses then a longer one sucking on his bottom lip, continuing with small ones, Eric kissed her once more for a bit longer then let her breath.

Her breaths were quick, and satisfied, as were his and she took his hand and pulled him along the grass, to a big tree with a big wooden house in it, it was big, very big for a tree house, and he looked at in awe.

"Come on!" She said pulling him along, had he noticed a gleam of mischief in her green eyes? She let go of his hand and circled the tree's huge trunk, she came back to the front a pulled him over the back of it. Stairs lined the side of it. And he walked up them with her in the lead, she pushed open the door at the top and they went through. From the outside it was big but the inside it was really big.

"Wow, it's so big!" He said and she pulled him around the corner of it. Calleigh flipped a switch and a light came on, it wasn't very bright but it would work. To his amazement there was a dressed bed, and Calleigh had gotten up on a small ladder and opened the ceiling.

"Maye whole family helped make it for me when Aye was thirteen, wouldn't leave it for the whole day, Aye brought in all the old junk from tha basement and filled it up. She pointed to right under the opened ceiling, the bed. Calleigh went over a got on she patted the spot beside her and he crawled next to her, she laid her head on his chest and gazed up at the stars,  
"Aye miss it here," she sighed and pressed her cheek to his chest, he wrapped an arm around her, he looked at her as she closed her eyes and sighed again, breathing in his smell, he kissed her hair.

They were both asleep in five minutes.


	4. Passion to the Knowledge of Lateness

Sometime near midnight, Eric woke to the 'hoot' of an owl, and he remembered that he was in Calleigh's old tree house. Some time during the night she had removed his borrowed shirt, and was now sleeping with just her bra and shorts, he smiled, but then frowned suddenly realizing how hot it was, he too removed his shirt, and lay on his side. Calleigh was on her back and her tummy was bare and beautiful; reaching over he gently traced his fingers over her skin, all the way to just under her bra, then slowly down her sides. She squirmed and 'kitten moaned' arching her back just slightly, this was Eric's favorite thing to do; he loved tickling Calleigh just enough to make her moan in that adorable kittenish way. She stiffened and she stretched moaning again but this time waking up. Eric's hand was still on her waste, she seemed half awake so he squeezed her side, she jumped and squeaked,  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" He whispered, and she rolled over to face him,  
"A little but its OK," she planted a kiss on his lips, he smiled,  
"I like it when you moan in your cute kitten way," He said seductively,  
"And tickling me awake have anything to do with-wait what time is it?" she looked around,  
"We fell asleep in the tree house?" Eric nodded,  
"It's okay, I think it's almost one," He whispered, she seemed satisfied with that,  
"So why exactly do you like maye 'kitten moans'?" She asked, a devilish tone peeking through, Eric caught on and answered,  
"Because you sound so vulnerable and fragile, like a china doll, so breakable," He said his tone edging its way to Calleigh's.  
"That's nice," she said sitting up,  
"Aye don't get to feel breakable very often," She said moving closer to him, one arm moving over his torso, and placing itself on his other side. She picked up the rest of herself and slowly crawled over him so she was on all fours over him,  
"Now, Aye' like feeling breakable and fragile," she lowered her forehead to his,  
"Please make me feel fragile," she lay down on top of him and took his face and kissed him,  
"And breakable," she whispered, kissing him again,  
"But dangerous," She said hoarsely, with a deep desire that melted Eric's heart; he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other holding her back. He kissed her back rolling onto his side and rubbing her back, side (and occasionally her butt), shoulders, she on the other hand, held the back of his head and wrapped one leg with his and rubbed his neck, and shoulders. She rolled onto his chest; one leg draped lazily over him one keeping her balance he propped himself up on his elbow, he bent one knee so they fit perfectly. In the moments they took a breath Eric would kiss her ears whisper compliments to her, and she would tell him how delicate and fiery she felt. As their kisses deepened and became more erratic, Calleigh would let out small 'kitten moans' and that would just deepen the kiss even more, and as they deepened, her 'kitten moans' increased, became more urgent, for more passion, more sizzle. Eric rubbed her back and she gave him little kisses, soft happy, sexy, knowing kisses, and in return she got, knowing, seductive, safe and caring kisses. Eric was leaning on one arm, Calleigh was sitting with her knees bent, one hand caressing his cheek the other rubbing his arm, he had his free hand holding her neck, one finger rubbing that spot behind her ear. Those simple gestures, with soft simple kisses, made a perfectly comfortable moment. Calleigh ended this fiery make-out with her and Eric's favorite bottom lip suck, and Eric kissed her ear and neck, Calleigh still breathing in gasps leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, she laughed, Eric rubbed her back and her breathing became steady,  
"You know Aye'm pretty sure Natalia knows, about _us_." She said quietly, still trying to breathe properly,  
"Ryan too, but not as much," she shifted positions so they could lie down again, she rested her head oh his chest, and sighed,  
"Well I already knew about Natalia, she kept teasing me about you…" he rubbed her back,  
"And Wolfe just gets the idea cause, well we're close at work and, well, I don't know how he figures…" He trailed off and Calleigh sighed,  
"That's nice" and was asleep in moments. Eric lay there silent still rubbing her back, when a couple of thoughts entered his mind; the night before he and Calleigh hadn't used protection, and she'd that dream, maybe she'd get pregnant…He thought they were lucky she took birth control pills. She stirred beside him and he continued to rub her back. He wasn't afraid to be a father, he was afraid of what might happen to his job if she did end up having kids…

The days went by and they went back to work; Calleigh was back to her normal self the moment she put her badge and gun on, stepped into her hummer and drove the first crime scene. All was at its best…But after about six and a half weeks of hard work things started to go wrong.

She was going through her apartment to reorganize when she noticed something about her calendar; she hadn't marked her period, as she always had out of habit, she frowned and did some mental calculation, and shook her head, and grabbed a pen and wrote out her calculation, she mentally cringed...

She was twelve days late…


	5. Sick to Sickened Caught Clothes Off

Two days and still nothing, Calleigh had decided she would get a pregnancy test kit after work the next day. She woke up to a nagging stomach ache. She didn't eat anything, but she took some 'Advil' and that helped, so she went to work and things were normal, until lunch. She didn't want to eat anything but bought and soup and salad anyways, she ate it and regretted it soon after because her stomach ache came back; she was breathing slow deep breaths to help her stomach; she and Ryan were looking over some prints found at a crime scene; he had gone to the printer to get the results. Calleigh was nauseous and was fighting to keep her gut calm; she took a deep breath closing her eyes and gripping the side of the counter firmly, she wished it would just pass,  
"Calleigh are you ok!?" Natalia had opened the door, and was staring at her worried, Calleigh took a breath, it hitched and tears welled in her eyes,  
"Oooh I'm going to be sick!" She keeled over and dashed for the luckily empty sink, she was violently sick, Natalia had rushed over and was moving Calleigh's hair from her face, she was sick again, shaking and crying,  
"Calleigh!" Ryan was there to looking at Natalia with questions in his expression, Natalia mouthed 'I don't know' to him,  
"You Ok?" Calleigh was still shaking but nodded, turned the tap on and rinsed the sink out still trying to control her breathing, she removed her gloves and washed her hands, she rinsed her mouth and took a deep breath, and stood up strait, immediate vertigo, and Natalia and Ryan both had and arm and were leading her to a chair, they sat her down. Natalia looked at her,  
"You should go home," she said to the still shaking Calleigh,  
"I-I n-need to t-tell H," she stammered blinking quickly,  
"I'll do that," Ryan offered and left the room,  
"Help me get this off Nat-" Natalia helped Calleigh get her lab coat off, and Calleigh just breathed slowly closing her eyes; praying to the grateful Lord this was a bug and not what she thought it was…  
Calleigh found herself crying, rivulets of tears streaming down her cheeks,  
"Calleigh, how are you feeling?" Horatio was kneeling down in front of her,  
"Shaky, and sick to my stomach, dizzy," She said, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand,  
"Why don't you go home, can you drive?" Calleigh shook her head, and took a deep breath,  
"Does any one here know where you live?" Calleigh nodded.  
"Natalia-she fed my cat over my vacation-and Delko- he fed my cat too…" She mumbled, (Natalia raised a brow) Horation nodded, and stood up, facing Natalia,  
"Take her home," Natalia nodded, and helped Calleigh to her feet…

In the car, thoughts were racing through Calleigh's head, she was so worried about the fact that she might be pregnant; she hadn't realized she was crying again,  
"Hey, are you ok, do you need me to stop?" Natalia looked genuinely worried; Calleigh shook her head, and closed her eyes. Minutes later they arrived at her apartment.  
"You pretty much guessed that me and Delko…" She didn't have to finish Natalia was nodding,  
"Does Ryan?" Natalia shook her head,  
"You need me to pick something up for you?" Calleigh put her head in her hands and tried to breathe but she just started crying again, when she looked up Natalia was looking sad, taking a deep breath,  
"Pregnancy tests," tears welled over again and she looked away, opening her door, she got out, with better balance than before, she walked away from the Hummer. Instead of it leaving, she heard Natalia get out and shut her door. Calleigh turned around tears still falling, and Natalia came over and gave her a hug, she let her go and smiled,  
"It's Okay, I'll get them," she said and gave her another hug,  
"How late?" Natalia asked, Calleigh bit her lip,  
"two weeks, and now I am sick, this isn't looking too great," She sighed, and smiled at Natalia,  
"Thank you," she said and continued into her apartment, she went and changed into something more comfortable jeans and a maroon tank-top and washed her face and tied her hair back, she sat down at the kitchen table and buried her face in her arms. Twenty minutes later a knock came from her front door, when Calleigh got up she noticed she'd been crying again she opened the door to Natalia hold up a bag of pregnancy test, she stuck out a shaking hand and Natalia gave it to her,  
"Do you want me to stay?" she said a worried smile on her lips,  
"No I'll call or tell you at work…" Calleigh shook her head, her lip quivered,  
"Aye'm scared, a don't know what it'll be layke," She drawled in her nervous state, Natalia smiled, and put a comforting hand on her arm,  
"You'll be ok," and Natalia walked down that hall,  
"Thanks!" and the door closed, she pushed the elevator button. She heard a door open,  
"Nat!" Calleigh called, her head out the door,  
"Yeah!?"  
"Don't tell Eric!" She called and shut the door, Natalia left.

Calleigh stared at the box for ten minutes, and then finally got her courage up did the test. She didn't look at it she put it face down on the counter, and got a big glass of water, she tested again, again, again, again, again, and again until the whole box was finished…

She picked up the first one [ II ] positive. She threw it down, the second…positive, threw it down. Again and again she threw them down, crying harder each time, until the last one. She couldn't see through her tears but scooped up every test and threw them in the garbage. She collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling several stray tears falling down her cheeks, memories and stray thoughts floating through her mind, she fell asleep like that until she was awakened by a soft kiss on her cheek,  
"Aye need you," she mumbled, she felt fine, just wanted to forget, and rolled over he was looking worried,  
"Aye'm fine, Aye just ate something funny," She promised, he smiled and sat down on the bed,  
"You're sure?" He asked, she looked at him sadly,  
"Please, I need to feel, I need to forget, for a minute..." She scooted over and placed her mouth on his, using her index and middle finger to hold his face, he kissed her back but didn't seem to feel into it,  
"Please," she whispered, placed a small kiss on his cheek, then another, then another then went back to his mouth, just little kisses, sweet and innocent. He let himself be pulled in, he really couldn't resist it when she bit and sucked at his bottom lip, he kissed her back with more intensity, and she shivered, wrapping an arm around his neck and the other resting on his torso, he held her neck rubbing behind her ear, he had his eyes closed, but he could tell she was crying, because he felt her tears fall onto his arm, and her breath hitched more than once, keeping his eyes closed he kissed her neck and nipped and licked at her ears then came back to her mouth, stained with salty tears, she sucked at his bottom lip then turned away wiping away her tears.  
She needed a stress reliever and she wanted her very unique type,  
"Fragile, delicate, breakable, I need that, I need it to forget things for, fifteen minutes," she said quietly, turning around,  
"Then ask questions," she said, and resumed her kisses with Eric, deepening to a 'kitten moan' from Calleigh, then more as he kissed her ears and mouth, She 'kitten moaned' quietly, and held to Eric tighter. Eric rubbed her back from under her shirt, which ended up off, Calleigh fought with the buttons on his shirt, until it too was removed, she rolled over onto his chest and swung a leg over his waist; straddling him, where she rubbed up and down his chest slowly then lay down and kissed him again, he rubbed behind her ear. Of their many 'make-out sessions' this one was a passionate one; pants had disappeared on their own time, and Calleigh was well satisfied; reasons only because it had gone a lot hotter than she'd though it would and she loved it when Eric kissed her ears. She had rolled over to her own side, and was planting small satisfied kisses on Eric's lips when her phone vibrated on the bed side table, she took a deep breath to calm down a flipped it open,  
"Duquesne," she answered, breathing still not calmed,  
"Oh dear," Natalia said sounding very worried and not just about her,  
"You're feeling better." It wasn't a question,  
"Yes I am, did you just call to check on me?" Calleigh heard her voice coming from Natalia's end, Eric put and hand on her waist,  
"Wha'y's my voice in the background?" Calleigh said sitting up,  
"You have to trust me, I only watched a little then I couldn't because I respect your privacy, but I think you should come down to the lab right now!" Calleigh's eyes widened, she looked at Eric,  
"Don't let him talk!" Natalia said quickly, she put a finger to his lips and shook her head,  
"If you haven't guessed it yet, your room is bugged," Natalia said,  
"Come as fast as you can, both of you-oh I need to test something, raise up Eric's arm," Calleigh took his hand and raised it up trying to take calming breaths,  
"Okay-yes it's you, come on over quick!" And she hung up, Natalia listened to the street around her, men were making rude comments,  
"I wish that sexy whore would do that to me eh Mike!" Natalia spun around and faced the man who said that,  
"Shut up! That tape was unintentional, their room is bugged! That was private! I know her!" She glared at them and pushed aside her jacket showing them her badge they went away, and she tried to calm down. She went back to the lab.

Calleigh flipped the phone shut, but kept staring at Eric's arm; she let it drop and just kept staring. It sunk in, then she was dashing out of bed and took a very quick shower, not bothering to dry her hair, she flung it up in a pony-tail then clipped it back, she got her clothes out and dressed in the bathroom,  
"What's going on!?" Eric came in dressed in a bathrobe,  
"We were taped!" Angry confused frustrated tears came out of their barricades,  
"The room is bugged, hurry shower we need to get to the lab!" Eric looked at her for a second then nodded, she left him to him shower, her anger rising she looked all around the room, found nothing, and just sat on her side of the bed head in hands and cried angrily.  
"Cal-" He broke off, she heard him shuffle around in the bathroom, she got him out a shirt and pants and gave then to him, red-eyed, and he looked at her for a moment then got dressed. She went and sat back on the bed, frustrated, scared, angry, and confused, she ended up crying again, that's when he came out. He had something in his hand,  
"Calleigh," he was in the doorway of the bathroom holding one of her pregnancy tests, looking, shocked, proud, confused, then he smiled, she smiled back and more tears flowed down her cheeks, only this time, they were happy.  
She stood up made sure she looked appropriate, not bothering to put any make up on. And when they were outside the apartment he hugged her,  
"You're sure?" He seemed to be adding things up in his head, still smiling a bit,  
"Aye testes tha' whole damn box," She said, smiling again, she still hadn't stopped crying,  
"We've got to go find out who ruined our freaking lives!" she said and they got into the Eric's hummer and drove to the MDPD lab. Outside were swarms of reporters and cameras, they got out and were literally attacked, Eric grabbed Calleigh's arm and pulled her through the crowd,  
"CSI: Duquesne, CSI: Delko, do you have anything to say?" Reporters shoved their mics at them,  
"No comment!" Calleigh said loud enough for many of them to hear, they got into the building and got quickly to the elevator. On their floor they got off and immediately saw Stetler and Horatio speaking, Natalia was their too, she saw them first made eyes contact with Calleigh, and her eyes did the asking; Calleigh nodded, and smiled a small bit, but changed her expression immediately to angry and defensive, her eyes were still red, but felt fresh tears of rage pop up as Stetler looked up too, she set her face into a masked mixture of, anger, confusion, fear and humiliation,  
"CSI: Duquesne and CSI: Delko," Stetler faced them, he was about to say something but Natalia cut him off,  
"They wouldn't tape anything like that! It was after work a personal thing; just remember that before killing off to great CSI's," and she walked past Calleigh, putting her hand on her arm giving it a small squeeze,  
"Horation, Aye swear Aye didn't know there was a camera!" Calleigh had tears on her cheeks, Horatio stepped forward,  
"I believe you,-"Stetler cut him off,  
"I know now, and I can't do anything because it wasn't at work, I'll tell you this, I don't see it, I won't tell it," He shoved his hands in his pockets, shaking his head, he left.  
"We'll find out who did this, I'll get someone to process your apartment and see if we can find who did this,"  
"Natalia! Let Natalia do it, please!" Calleigh said quickly, Eric who hadn't spoken understood why she'd said that,  
"Can we go back and check if any personal effects are missing?" He said, Calleigh sighed, and looked at him thanks in her eyes.  
"Go ahead Natalia will be there soon," Horatio turned to go, then added,  
"I wouldn't think differently of you, even if I'd watched it, all I need to know is you two are devoted CSI's and that's all.' He continued down the hall, and was gone.

Both Eric and Calleigh had the same thing on their minds; how lucky was it that H had let Natalia do the processing, the only other person who knew Calleigh was pregnant. Now they had to get back and get rid of the Pregnancy tests…


	6. UltraSound to Getting the Boot

Throughout two hours Natalia had processes Calleigh's bedroom. Luckily she found the camera and sent it to trace. The camera was hidden in the curtains, painted the same colour to blend in. Natalia had found no other evidence, and was packing her kit; she stood up, and smiled at Calleigh and Eric,  
"You going to be okay?" She smiled at them, Calleigh nodded,  
"Yeah thanks," Eric smiled, and opened the door for her,  
"No problem, you know I wouldn't think of you guys in a different way if I'd seen the whole thing," Calleigh and Eric nodded and Natalia left,  
"Eric, I'm sorry, I got us into this," Calleigh said wrapping her arm around his waist in a one armed hug, he returned it, and walked her over to the couch they sat down, and just stayed silent for a minute, then Eric gently lifted his hand and stroked Calleigh's cheek, she closed her eyes a small smile on her lips. He leaned in and kissed her softly,  
"What are we going to do?" Eric put his hand on Calleigh's tummy, and she sighed,  
"Aye don't know Aye'll see a doctor as soon as Aye can," Calleigh leaned on his shoulder and put her hand over his and she smiled,  
"You know, Aye think it would be nice with a baby, like the start of something new, and she or he would have your eyes, light hair…" She smiled picturing it,  
"Your smile, your chin," he continued, she laughed,  
"Aye need to make a phone call," She got up and pulled out her cell phone dialed the number she wanted, and waited.  
"Hello," came the answer on the other end of the phone,  
"Alexx, its Calleigh," She said cheerfully,  
"Calleigh! How are you baby," Alexx greeted surprised,  
"Aye need an appointment at the hospital," Calleigh said firmly, then sighed,  
"Are you sick? Is anything wrong?" Alexx asked worriedly, Calleigh smiled Alexx always worrying, then she realized something, worrying was a mom thing.  
"Aye'm just wonderin' a few things about something, Aye called because Aye was hoping you could see me," Calleigh said quietly,  
"Calleigh I can only see you early, early, tomorrow," Alexx said always putting others first,  
"Aye'm used to an early wake up, when can you see me?" She asked jumping in on Alexx's offer of 'early early',  
"Five fifteen I get to my office, so you can come at five thirty, okay honey?"  
"Thank you Alexx it means a lot to me…" She paused then remembering her 'morning sickness' quickly asked,  
"Alexx Aye was wondering if you could help with something smaller right now…" She was trying to say it right,  
"Anything," Alexx said,  
"Do you have any remedies for morning sickness?" She admitted quietly,  
"Oh baby, its ok, yes I do, oatmeal it doesn't put a lot of acidic food in your stomach," Alexx said warmly,  
"Thanks, maye battery is about to die Aye go to go, thanks Alexx Aye'll see you tomorrow, bye!" Calleigh finished her call and sighed, she knew she was going to be a new mommy but, what was to expect?

Calleigh arrived at the hospital, two minute earlier than her, early, early appointment, but Alexx greeted her in none the less,  
"So baby you think you're pregnant?" Alexx asked and motioned for her to lie down on a bed,  
"Yes, though Aye'm pretty sure Aye tested the whole box," Calleigh, lay down on her back,  
"Aye just wanted to know for sure…" She trailed off,  
"When did you find out?" Alexx asked, looking over a clipboard,  
"Yesterday, Aye was sick and on top of that Aye'm now fifteen days late," Calleigh sighed, and looked around the room,  
"It's not too early for an ultrasound," Alexx suggested, looking up at Calleigh, Who nodded sleepily,  
"You tired honey?" Calleigh nodded,  
"Maye stomach hurt earlier, than our, early, early appointment, but Aye made some oatmeal and that helped," Calleigh said, rubbing her tummy,  
"Do you want an ultrasound?" She smiled at Calleigh,  
"Yes! Anything that will help me to understand what is going on," Calleigh was nodding and smiling,  
"Okay I'll get that ready, you bare your tummy for me," She turned and went through two cupboards retrieving some packages from each one,  
Calleigh pulled up her shirt so her stomach was exposed, then she gazed at the ceiling. She felt as though someone was calling her,  
_"Calleigh," _She thought she answered,  
_"Yes," _but apparently not,  
"Calleigh!" Alexx called her again; Calleigh shook her head and opened her eyes,  
"Aye said yes," Calleigh said, looking at Alexx,  
"Oh maye gawd did Aye fall asleep! Aye'm sorry," Calleigh drawled in embarrassment,  
"Its fine, are you ready?" Calleigh nodded and Alexx wiped some cold gel over her exposed stomach, going over it with a transducer, Alexx looked back at the screen, and smiled,  
"Baby I can see a flicker of a heartbeat," she moved the transducer over to the left,  
"Baby, you are carrying a perfectly healthy baby!" Alexx said,  
"Really!?" Calleigh sat up to see the screen, her eyes widened,  
"That's great! I can't wait to tell…" She lay back down frowning,  
"Who's the daddy? Calleigh," Alexx asked, a smile on her lips,  
"Eric…" Calleigh said,  
"Delko, you two were always close, I remember when you were being rushed to the emergency room, he was so worried about you, was saying, that might hurt, or that doesn't look comfortable…" She smiled and wiped away the gel,  
"When can you tell the gender?" Calleigh asked sitting up slowly,  
"In six, I can do another ultrasound we might get you the gender," She looked at a list on the counter,  
"I'll set up the next four appointments," Alexx got out a calendar.  
They set up the appointments and Calleigh left, with a prescription that was said to decrease morning sickness.

Back at her apartment, Calleigh sat on her bed and thought of names. She had to get back to work after the lunch break, so she prepared herself.  
"Baybe, baybe, wow!" She mumbled to herself.

Eric was going to a crime scene called in by a distressed 911 call, he and Frank Tripp were outside the door, and were looking through the house when Eric found her body. Strung up in a fan neck dripping blood into a large bucket, gun and badge, still on her, the head staring at the other side, an arrow stuck right through her stomach. Calleigh, it was Calleigh,  
"Is that Calleigh!?" Frank asked, shocked, but Eric couldn't move he just stared and the arrow,  
"Eric are you ok?" Frank asked him, someone walked up behind them,  
"Calleigh!" He said, at a loss of words,  
"Yes?" Calleigh was behind them glowing with a smile until she too saw the body, the arrow through the stomach; she absentmindedly touched her tummy,  
"Oh maye gawd that looks layke me!" She said quietly, going into the room. "I'm going to call Horation I think he should see this," and Frank left. Before she could say anything Eric hugged her quickly, she smiled sadly,  
"That's what it felt like for me you know," she said quietly, stepping back and bringing his hand to her tummy,  
"We need a name," she said and walked into the room, she set down her kit, and started to open it,  
"Names..." He looked at her, she touched her tummy and nodded, and Eric grinned,  
"A baby…I need my kit," he shook his head and he too left.  
Calleigh set to work; she walked over to the bucket and carefully dusted for prints. None. A moment later, she heard a cracking sound she looked up in time to see the ceiling fan falling out of the ceiling, she was cover in blood and the body hit her sending her falling over a trunk, hitting her stomach, hard, she screamed. She got up, holding her stomach when another body fell through the ceiling hitting her in the head. Eric had heard her scream and rushed in, he saw her covered in blood and was running to her when the boot of the second body hit her on the head she was still for a moment, almost normal, but her eyes rolled and crosses then started to sway, Eric caught her as she fell forward, kneeling down from her full limp weight. Her head was leaned on his shoulder he looked at her head, was it bleeding? It was hard to tell from all the blood she was covered in.  
"CSI: Delko!" Stetler was there probably because of the fact that it looked like a cop murder.  
"Intimacy between officers is strict-"  
"This isn't intimate Stetler, she's injured look at the scene!" Eric growled, Calleigh lifted her head, she was cross eyed, but looking at him,  
"Ow," she said quietly, eyes rolling a bit trying to focus,  
"Get an ambulance!" Eric yelled, and he moved Calleigh, to the other room,  
"Make sure our baby's okay," she whispered,  
"I promise!" And she nodded, and the ambulance arrived…


	7. Chain Reactions Bound to Explode

"Look at the light," the doctor instructed. Calleigh looked at the light and followed it as the doctor moved it,  
"Good, well Ms. Duquesne you are free to go, take care of that bruise" He smiled and left the room, Eric came in and handed her some 'blood-free' clothes,  
"Thanks," She said and went to the curtained off area to change out of the hospital gown,  
"How far along are you?" He asked, as she opened the curtains and sat down on the table,  
"Ten weeks and six days," she said and smiled,  
"Did you call Alexx?" Calleigh asked, Eric nodded,  
"Ryan took your bloody clothes, he needed the blood," Calleigh nodded, and smiled,  
"Aye am never going to get this stain out of maye hair she said as her hair fell in her face, which had orangey blond splotches.  
"You look fine," he said, and she got up and they walked out of the room. Horatio was there,  
"How are you feeling?" He asked Calleigh, who smiled,  
"Aye'm fayne a guess, Aye don't need tayeme off!" She said quickly, smiling,  
"Well how about just to make me feel less guilty you come in after lunch for the rest of the week," He offered, she smiled at his generosity,  
"Okay, thanks, Aye think Aye'll do that," She smiled and Eric and Calleigh left the building.

Ryan was just finishing up processing Calleigh's bloody shirt; the results were printed, he read looked over it curiously; a substances had mixed into the fibers of the shirt. Natalia came in,  
"What did you get?" she noticed his expression, the one where he is clearly confused,  
"What's wrong?" She took a step closer, he shook his head and, handed her the paper,  
"There a substance in the fibers of Calleigh's shirt, it's the gel used in ultrasounds…" It clicked in his head; he looked up at Natalia's sort of guilty expression,  
"No? Calleigh's, you know?" He stumbled around for the right words, Natalia tried not smiled but nodded,  
"Don't tell H! She doesn't want lose her job!" Natalia said quickly,  
"Her job?! What about the safety of herself and her unborn kid?" He said in hoarse whisper,  
"She working it out," Natalia said her worry blossoming. He seem satisfied, but another question came to his mind,  
"Delko?" Natalia shrugged, but smiled, Ryan looked amused, and worried,  
"Fine I won't say anything, yet"

On the day of Calleigh's second, ultrasound appointment with Alexx, she called Horatio to tell him she'd be coming later. At the clinic, the ultrasound began after some questions; _how are you feeling? Are you urinating more frequently? _Etc.

"Honey it appears you have a baby girl," said Alexx smiling, Calleigh beamed,  
"Do Aye get a get a picture?" She asked smiling broadly,  
"Of course, baby," And Alexx continued the ultrasound.  
When they finished Alexx printed two pictures, and Calleigh thanked her and left.

To Calleigh's gratitude she ran into Eric first,  
"Eric!" She walked over quickly to were he stood, she smiled shyly,  
"Baby _Girl,_" she whispered and showed him one of the pictures, he took it looking relieved and extremely proud,  
"That's great, I have to go get some results from Wolfe, we'll talk later," He smiled at her and they parted ways.

As Eric was walking around the corner looking at the photograph, not paying attention, and walked right into Natalia, causing them both to drop the thing they were carrying.  
"Sorry!" They said in unison, both bending down to pick up the scattered papers from the file folder Natalia had been carrying,  
"Is Calleigh back?" she asked as she collected the many leafs of paper, she looked up to Eric's proud smile,  
"Yes," He shook his head an extremely proud smile painted on his face,  
"Well?! Did she get the gender?" Natalia smiled back at him,  
"Baby girl," he whispered, Natalia put a comforting arm on his shoulder,  
"Congrats!" She said reaching blindly at any stray papers; she picked up Eric's over turned picture and put it in the file folder. Distracted Eric didn't notice it's were abouts, and stood up,  
"I have to get this to H, good luck," She smiled and walked down the hall. Eric was shaking his head still smiling as he walked down the hall towards trace.

Natalia had just turned the corner when she spotted Horatio speaking with another lab tech, she walked over quickly, he had just finished speaking with the other lab tech,  
"Horatio! I have the file you wanted." Natalia handed it to him,  
"Thank you Miss BoaVista," He opened it and was turning to leave when something caught his eye, he picked it out of the folder, and looked it over, back and front. Natalia had seen him pick up the paper, her eyes widened in shock; it was a picture, from an ultrasound,  
"This isn't part of the file," Horatio held up the picture…

Calleigh was just about to retrieve a package from the downstairs lobby, when a security came up to her in a rush,  
"CSI Duquesne! Two civilians noticed unidentified persons placing a box in front of the building, I personally check around it, it is making humming and beeping noises," He pointed to the door, outside all security had gathered around it nervously making sure no one else touched it,  
"Oh maye Gawd!" Calleigh ran to the elevator, she was soon on the appropriate floor, she ran off the elevator. To her great relief she saw Horatio and Natalia talking,  
"Horatio! I think there a bomb outside the building!" Se said, and noticed the look on Natalia's face, and the small picture Horatio was holding in his hand, her eye widened in shock,  
"Calleigh is this yours?" Horatio asked calmly showing her the picture, Calleigh blinked a couple time then came back to her senses,  
"Yes that is mayne; we could discuss that later, because there is a possible bomb outside the building!" Horatio nodded and pulled out his phone, in the next moment her was barking orders, Calleigh ran to the wall and pulled the fire alarm, it rang, immediately people filed out of their offices,  
"THE BACK OUT THE BACK!" Calleigh yelled, everyone started for the back exit. She whipped out her phone,  
"We need security on every floor now! Make sure no one goes out the front door!" Calleigh and Natalia took off down the hall, telling everyone to get out the back exit. Calleigh and Natalia separated and Calleigh went to trace. Eric was walking out looking alarmed,  
"Calleigh I must have dropped the picture-" Calleigh cut him off,  
"Horatio has it he, he sort of knows," She noticed Eric's expression,  
"It's Ok we have to get out, now!" She pulled him into the hall and they ran out of the building…


	8. Questionable Threats Timing for Maturity

The commotion was being taken care of; several buildings had been evacuated and people were taking cover a few blocks away. The bomb squad had defused the bomb and were looking over its makings. Horatio was walking toward the safe haven Natalia, Eric and Calleigh had chosen; outside of a restaurant not a block away from the crime scene. They were sitting on a bench Calleigh was in Eric's one armed embrace, a few frustrated tears falling down her cheeks. She felt Eric take his arm away, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked up, Horatio was walking over, she took a deep breath and swallowed at the lump in her throat,  
"Calleigh, Can I speak with you please," Horatio did not seem angry or suspicious, Calleigh nodded and rose, the two walked a short distance away and seated themselves at a vacant table. Horatio pulled the photograph out of his pocket,  
"Calleigh you're pregnant," he said, she nodded even though it hadn't been a question,  
"How far along are you?" He asked, Calleigh thought for a moment then sighed,  
"Almost eleven weeks," She admitted, not looking him in the eyes,  
"Boy or girl?" Horatio had a small smile on his face, there was no visible trace of anger, Calleigh smiled embarrassed,  
"Baby girl," She grinned brightly, and sighed,  
"Aye'm not loosing my job?" She said slightly worried,  
"No, you are a great CSI, it would be ridiculous to get rid of you," He said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder,  
"I want to back you up on this, and to do that I need to know," He said, and she nodded understanding his question without him asking it.  
"Eric," she sighed,  
"Thank you, he wont be in trouble either," Horatio squeezed her shoulder, and she nodded,  
"I'm going to give you this, if at any time or for reason you feel you're unable to come in just call me directly alright, and if you need Eric there, he can stay with you, and you can't be in the field." Calleigh smiled,  
"Thanks Horatio," she put her hand on his and nodded, retreating back to her seat with Natalia and Eric.  
"What did he say?" Eric asked as she sat back down, Calleigh smiled,  
"Aye'm not going to lose my job and you won't either," She put her hand on his arm, and smiled at him. Shortly after they all went home.

A thought had come into Calleigh's mind as she lay on the couch with her head in Eric's lap; as he read a book.  
"What names do you layke?" She asked thinking of a couple, as he thought for a moment,  
"Sydney, Alice, Chloe, Marie, you?" He smiled down at her,  
"Hailey, Anna, Melanie, Megan," She sat up and laughed,  
"How about you pick her first name," Eric offered, she grinned,  
"Hailey," she said firmly smiling,  
"Ok your pick," She said crossing her legs,  
"Alice," He grinned, she thought for a moment,  
"Hailey Alice D-" She frowned,  
"Delko," He said quietly, kissing her lips sweetly, reaching back and bringing something forward. She was surprised, looking down was a deep blue velvet box, she reached for it and he held the bottom as she opened it. A ring; a small emerald with smaller diamonds around the rest of the ring sat embedded in the velvet.  
"You know I've fallen for you, and you know what I want to ask you," He whispered, slipping the ring on her left ring finger; she laughed, and grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him his answer.  
Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words. (Margaret Mitchell American Writer 1900-1949)

Calleigh felt a little self conscious as she entered the lab the next day, considering she had an engagement on her finger that felt like a neon sign, it also felt like it was weighing her hand down slightly, she felt silly but it _was _just a feeling. As she entered the ballistics lab, Natalia came forward, and Calleigh jumped slightly,  
"'Talia you scared me!" She laughed, as she put her left hand over her heart. Natalia gaped open mouthed and her eyes widened, Calleigh registered the look of shock on her colleagues face and tried to inconspicuously put her hand in her pocket. But that apparently failed due to the fact Natalia smiled at Calleigh, giving her the look that said 'spill, or I'll get it out of you the hard way,'  
"No!" Calleigh grinned devilishly, biting her lip, embarrassed,  
"Now!" Natalia was lifting Calleigh's left hand from her pocket, she pulled it out of her grasp,  
"Aye said yes, with this little sucker in me, why wouldn't Aye?" Calleigh said, smiling proudly, lifting up her hand and wiggling her fingers in a giddy fashion,  
"So what brings you to my lair?" she asked as she went straight to her files in the back,  
"I wouldn't start working just yet, Stetler is here, and we all have to be questioned," Calleigh could hear the apparent annoyance in Natalia's tone.  
"What now? Someone leak information again?" Calleigh realized what she'd just said,  
"Sorry, he was a jack ass most in that incident," Calleigh said,  
"Don't worry about it, no actually I was more worried when H gave me the find _you _and _Eric_ signal when I saw him talking to Stetler, so be on your guard, I'm not saying a thing and Ryan said he wouldn't either, so you're covered from our side."  
"Thanks 'Talia," and they both left the Ballistics lab chatting naturally. To the disappointment of them both, Stetler was right and ready for the questioning as they walked to the main hallway. From her many years on the force she hated as did everyone else, IAB, Rick Stetler, made it all the more worse literally snooping, around the lab seeing if co-workers were secretly in a relationship, so for that she had learned that unless it was serious to never let her guard down, because Stetler had a way of twisting your words and making you look like the guilty party. Calleigh knew now was an appropriate time to keep off the radar, she put on an expression of annoyance and curiosity, as she walked toward Horatio and Stetler he saw Ryan and Eric come form the other way, with mirroring expressions, which made her smile, but only briefly. Stetler took Natalia in first, but she was finished within ten minutes; then Eric who took a surprising half hour, and Ryan, who as well took only fifteen minutes. Calleigh had become slightly nauseated and begged her stomach to keep calm; her turn came, and she sat down remembering to cover her left hand with her right.  
"CSI Duquesne, I was informed by an anonymous source you are currently involved with CSI Delko, do you have anything to say?" Stetler had his annoying smirk plastered on his face, Calleigh sighed and mentally winced at the pain in her stomach, but kept her face composed,  
"I am not in a relationship with CSI Delko, so your 'source' must be a falsely accusing us," she said swallowing at the lump that had grown with the pain in her stomach,  
"I would like to believe you but this source had proof of said 'relationship', video and photographic evidence," Calleigh felt a surge of anger bubble in her,  
"It ended when that video came out," she nearly spat, her anger fading form the nag of her stomach, she took a deep breath only to feel more nauseous, she contained the small bit of control she had left and held it,  
"So you admit to being in a relationship with CSI Delko," he said, merely trying to get her to stumble on her words, for from his point of view she looked nervous.  
"It En-ded," her gut could no longer hold onto a calm state,  
"Excuse me!" She covered her mouth and dashed awkwardly to the ladies room, making it in time as to not make a fool of herself, but was shaking in the stalls moments later. She managed to control her self and stood, she rinsed her face, and mouth took a deep breath, and mentally cursed her 'morning' sickness. She made her way back to questioning, with Stetler waiting outside hands on his hips, looking frustrated and annoyed.  
"If you didn't notice, I don't feel well," Calleigh said stiffly, her right arm wrapped around her torso, and her left hand pulling her hair behind her ear,  
"Yes I noticed-" Calleigh paused in her motion, keeping her hand slightly behind her ear, as Stetler stopped mid sentence, she looked at him skeptically,  
"You were saying?" She put her hand down, now wrapped in a self embrace, Stetler blinked,  
"Nothing, you're dismissed, go home," And he walked down the hall. Calleigh, however did not go home, she took some medication and was back to her perky self. She was in the ballistics lab when Stetler knocked on her door,  
"I told you to go home," He said trying to look inconspicuous as he attempted to make Calleigh uncomfortable. It didn't work,  
"I took something, and called my doctor, he said I probably just ate something my stomach didn't agree with," She said sounding clueless to his near obvious, attempt  
to get Calleigh to say something against herself.  
"As I recall you 'ate something funny' about a week ago?" He was catching on but Calleigh was one step ahead,  
"I know! I think I should watch what I'm eating!" she said imitating near perfectly a person who didn't know what was trying to be done. Stetler agreed half heartedly, and he left the room grumbling, frustrated, to himself. Calleigh smiled, she knew too well Stetler would dig deeper but for now she had to watch her every step.

He was down the block, feeling rage bubble inside him as he saw the hummer pull up into the buildings garage. He only wished he could see the look on those stupid, heartless CSI's when they found his note under their door. He grinned evilly and straightened up, and began walking down the street, half heartedly remembering the pizza delivery man he'd had to strangle to get inside the building…

Calleigh was relieved to finally be home, Horatio had granted Eric a couple days off if he sincerely needed them, and Calleigh had the right to stay home, at any time, as long as she called Horatio first.

They had just gotten off the elevator and were nearing Calleigh's door, when she saw the note, Calleigh bent down and picked it up; it was just a piece of paper, nothing extravagant, but none the less she unfolded it, when she finished, she shivered, with a frightened sigh handed it to Eric, he took a deep breath, crumpling it and opening the door…

_You CSI's are dogs! You are meant to die beaten and begging, but no one will come because you all deserve to die… I know your secret CSI Delko, CSI Duquesne, and I won't stop until the thing most important to you has died with the rest!!!_

_I'm watching your every move._

Calleigh sighed she knew this was just the beginning, that this guy wouldn't stop; he would try to kill her unborn daughter or die trying. She sighed, not with fear but great anger; _no one_ is going to touch _my _baby without _my _permission first.

And he tried hard every week something bigger, the week after the note, a package; with a head in it…The next couple weeks they got the rest of the body, always with another note. This guy was good; he didn't leave a single trace. He managed to set their building on fire only to fail for the sprinkler system was in perfect condition. He became keener still upon breaking them down, making them question just going out to dinner. But as the months passed he didn't get to them, but in the process became messy. He made mistakes, visible to all the people who worked on the case. Calleigh and Eric were given protection; they would stay outside the building and make sure no suspicious characters caused alarm. Time passed and even Horatio was beginning to think this guy was smart; he had just arrested two men for murder, but this case had gotten to him, his CSI's were in constant danger, those two men had families, they only got mixed in to protect them. The biggest thing was when some how someone was able to spray paint across the MDPD lab

SHE WONT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!

And he looked under every stone; every single bit of evidence, and turned up with nothing.

Until it stopped, everything stopped, no threats no body parts or bombs. Nothing.

But this guy wasn't about to give up, he had something big planned; but I could only count when everyone let their guards down, and, when that stupid parasite those heartless CSI's called a baby, was able to be ripped out of it's mother's stomach and forced to watch her die…


	9. The Break causing Her Birth

It was nearly time. A healthy nine months, and a week to go.

Calleigh was in the lab, processing some bullets found at a crime scene, she'd had a nag in her stomach but this one was out of hunger. She made sure every thing was in its place and marked down, and then she started making her way to the break room. Ryan was out in the hall when he spotted Calleigh,  
"Hey, how you and junior doing?" he asked casually, smiling at his glowing colleague,  
"Aye'm fine and 'junior' hasn't been fussing inside her cocoon for a good long while," She rubbed her over grown belly, and grinned,  
"That's good; you're due in a, week?" He frowned at something behind her, she turned to look,  
"What's up?" She asked, but was shocked when Ryan shoved her behind the front desk,  
"GET DOWN!" He yelled, when a gun shot rang out. She and was falling face down but instinctually twisted around to land on her back side, she landed with a ferocious pain in her abdomen, and was keeled over vomiting the next second. Ryan was next to her, wincing, and gasped, he'd been shot in the shoulder,  
"Calleigh! I'm so," More gun shots were fired, and he crawled over to Calleigh, who was vomiting every ounce of her stomach contents onto the floor. He noticed a stain getting larger and dripping onto the floor, from the front of her pants.  
"Calleigh!" He grasped her shoulder she was gasping in pain, her pretty face contorted in pain.  
Natalia had been the trace lab and had heard the shots, she had loaded her weapon and come out of the office slowly looking towards where the sound had come from. She could see Calleigh and Ryan behind the desk, Ryan was clutching his shoulder and Calleigh was breathing in gasps with an expression painted with complete pain. The shooter couldn't see her but she could see him, he was shooting at every one he could see; Natalia aimed and fired her weapon, it hit the shooter in the upper arm, and he groaned in pain and was momentarily distracted with the pain to shoot she used that to come out of her shelter,  
"MDPD Freeze!" she yelled, he spun around and aimed his gun at her,  
"Put the gun down!" She yelled, he laughed,  
"I won't stop; you all have to be dead!" A gun shot echoed the room. A body hit the floor and was still.  
"Natalia!" Ryan yelled as he sat with Calleigh, who was distracted by the pain of her daughters unsettling kicks. Natalia was at their side moments later,  
"Ryan get rescue!" She demanded and was then completely focused on Calleigh,  
"Calleigh what are you feeling?" Natalia hand helped her into a sitting position, and Natalia notice the blood on the floor, and the stain on Calleigh's pants,  
"Ryan pushed me down- out of the gunfire- I turned around really fast and," She gasped and Natalia saw more blood come from her pants.  
"She won't stop kicking!" Calleigh cried, then her eyes widened,  
"Her weight is on my bladder, shit! I can feel her head!"  
"'Talia she's coming!" Calleigh moaned tears licking at her reddened face, and more blood began to pool, around where she sat. Rescue medics were running in and Natalia recognized Alexx,  
"Alexx! Alexx!" Natalia stood and Alex was kneeling at Calleigh's side moments later with two other medics. They removed Calleigh pants and Alexx was only half relieved the baby hadn't been drowning for the last twenty minutes,  
"Calleigh, the placenta detached sweetheart, your little girl managed to get herself out enough to breath," Alexx said as Calleigh was lifted onto a Gurney, and was running along side as they pushed to the ambulance.  
"*Aahhh-haaa*" Calleigh cried as they neared the hospital,  
"Its okay honey, she's just wiggling around," Alexx held Calleigh's hand, and fought herself with the pain in her form being held so tightly,  
"Hey-lea! It-its oh-k-kay," Calleigh tried to console her frightened daughter,  
"Hailey, baby you can hear me, come out its safe!" Alexx spoke to the half protruding baby, and then focused again on Calleigh,  
"Baby you have to push!" Alexx instructed her, Calleigh shook her head,  
"Err-Eric!" She said and cried out as little Hailey kicked again…

Eric held his gun at the threat, Horatio was behind the man, gun to his head when three things happened at once; the man swung around, Horatio shot him in the head and Eric's phone started ringing, Eric dug his phone out of his pocket,  
"Delko?" He answered,  
"Eric! Shit I'm glad you picked up!" Natalia said hurriedly,  
"Natalia? What's going on?" He heard the relative level of excitement in Natalia's voice,  
"Get your ass to Miami Dade General now!" She said he heard an ambulance in the background,  
"What is going on!?" He said, he and H were already walking to the Hummer,  
"I hope you run as fast as you swim, Calleigh's having the baby!" He stopped walking and was stunned momentarily, Natalia laughed on the other end of the phone,  
"I thought you'd do that! GO _daddy_ go!" And she hung up. Horatio, had already gotten into drivers side, and was waiting for Eric. Eric nearly flew into Hummer,  
"Drive! Now! Miami Dade General!" Horatio was driving right away and was turning up the nearest street to MDG,  
"What happened?" Horatio asked as he drove switching on the siren to avoid traffic,  
"Calleigh is in labor, but the placenta detached," Eric had begun to sweat,  
"Alexx is handling her," He added. And Horatio pulled up, and Eric opened the door,  
"Eric, call me when there's some news," Eric nodded and bolted inside, he got in and tried to spot any one he knew, he asked a nurse if there was a Duquesne in the hospital,  
"No Hun, but Dr. Woods, she's bringin' in some from a shootout, should be here any minute," Eric thanked her and turned, he stood near the door to the emergency doors, and with in a minute, three medics, Alexx and Calleigh came through the doors,  
"Err-icc!" He heard Calleigh cry, and he ran over grabbed her hand and ran along side of the gurney as they pushed her into a birthing room. They put her on a bed and got her changed in four minutes, every minute Hailey's little head came out more and more.  
"Calleigh push!" Alexx instructed and Calleigh did moaning in pain and then gasping when it became too much,  
"Cal you can do it!" Calleigh had Eric's hand in a vise grip, and he winced as it got tighter and she cried out gasping, when Alexx told her to push again. Calleigh was flushed and crying, but smiled and went relatively limp when she heard the small wail from her baby girl as she finally saw the light of day.  
"Oh maye gawd!" Calleigh sighed as her tiny princess was placed on her chest,  
"She's gorgeous…" A single tear slid down Eric's cheek, she had half of Eric's skin colour, and as she wiggled around as Calleigh took her into her arms, she opened her eyes wide and her expression was so cute Eric and Calleigh began to laugh, she had the most beautiful eyes they had every seen, she had some blue, and some brown, around the edges and around her pupils, but the rest was pure emerald, she had tiny light brown curls for hair. She was perfect. The nurses had to take Hailey Alice Delko away to be cleaned and weighed,  
"Aye'm so tired," Calleigh whispered, a smiled painted across her flushed face,  
"You did so well!" Eric leaned in a kissed her lips gently but with such a meaning she sighed,  
"Aye am _not _doing that again," she laughed as a nurse brought Hailey back to her parents swaddled in a small blanket,  
"Let daddy take her," Calleigh said and watched with adoration as Eric took Hailey in his arms and cooed to her, she began to whimper so Calleigh took that as an opportunity to feed her. Eric told Calleigh he was going to get her something to eat, and was rising when Ryan walked in his upper arm bandaged, he looked in mild pain but more guilty than anything,  
"Aye should thank you," Calleigh said, and he looked confused,  
"I put you through hell Calleigh why are you thanking me?" He mumbled, Calleigh laughed,  
"You took a bullet for me, that's why Aye'm thanking you," She stroked her baby's little cheek as she made little noises while she nursed,  
"Can you hold her?" Calleigh asked, he looked skeptical but took the little baby anyway,  
"Don't worry my hands are clean," He said as he slid his finger down her forehead and kept it on her nose for a moment, she yawned adorably and opened her eyes blinking up at Ryan she attempted to nurse on his finger, he kissed her forehead, and smiled, handing her gently back to Calleigh, and faced Eric,  
"Congrats, man," and they shook hands. Both men left and gave Calleigh some time to rest.

Eric asked the nurse if he might have two printouts of his daughter's weight and birth date, and name, he went back in to Calleigh's room, and took a picture of Hailey, he put together two envelopes containing a photograph of the newest Delko, her weight and birth date to the minute. Then he quietly woke Calleigh to decide what she wanted to write as a message, she decided and signed as did Eric, then he went home to shower change, get some clothes for Calleigh and Hailey's carrier. On his way back to the hospital he stopped at the lab and found Natalia,  
"Here, one is for you the other is for H, go find him and open them together," and he left without another word.

Natalia was walking down the hall when she spotted Horatio with none other than Rick Stetler. She went up to him, more than happy to interrupt a conversion which involved most likely one of the team's social lives, came up to Horatio and said quickly;  
"Important news break away as fast as you can," And she stepped away from the conversation,  
"What was that?" Rick asked dubiously, Horatio raised an eyebrow,  
"Excuse me," and went over to Natalia who was waiting eagerly,  
"Yes ma'am?" And she handed him his envelope,  
"Eric gave this to me around three thirty, he said it'd be best if we opened them together." She said Horatio nodded, and they opened their envelopes; both had the same thing; a picture of a newborn and a sheet of paper with information;

Name: Hailey Alice Delko

DOB/TOB: 10/05/09- 2:15:00pm

Weight: 6 pounds 4ounces.

Length: 16.4"

God father:

God mother:

There sheets were the same, Horatio had noticed the spots for Godfather and Godmother were blank, as did Natalia;  
"Look at how cute she is," Natalia said smiling, Horatio took a close look at the tiny girl in the picture, then he turned it over;

We want you to be the Godfather.

C.D. E.D.

"Turn over your picture," He said still glancing at his; she did;

We want you to the Godmother.

E.D. C.D.

"Oh my gawd!" Natalia smiled, and was nearly glowing,  
"Horatio! Who is that child?" Stetler had become impatient and had walked over to them.  
"She's my Goddaughter!" Natalia answered,  
"_Her_ name is; _Hailey, Alice, Delko._ And _I_ am her Godfather…" Horatio said and smiled. Natalia smiled triumphantly too pleased of one thing, because the look on Stetler's face was, priceless.


End file.
